


Insomnia

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Come Marking, Cunnilingus, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Female Shiro (Voltron), Forced Orgasm, Immobility, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Memory Loss, Mentor/Protégé, Non-Consensual Kissing, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snowballing, Somnophilia, Spit Kink, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Shiro knows the common rumor that Keith has a crush on her; she's never put much stock in it. When Keith acts the way he does, it's probably because Shiro is the first mentor to give him consistent, positive attention since…well, maybe forever. If he does have a crush, he’s always been polite about it. And never shown the least sign of acting on it, at least to Shiro's eyes.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally created for Problematic Sheith Week, Day 1 - Age Gap or Underage. Which was about...a week ago, by my watch. Yep, I have a functional schedule.
> 
> Keith is eighteen and Shiro is at least twenty-five in this.

Bringing Keith along was probably a bad idea. The other grad teachers always get cagey about having cadets sneak out and come to the bar with them, but it wouldn’t be the first time, and Shiro got Keith past the doorman by having him solely swear not to drink a drop - he was a very good sport about it, not cracking a grin until they were behind the guy. Plus, Shiro can’t quite bear to stint their time together. Not as the launch date draws closer and closer with every passing day, hour, and minute. She knows her departure is going to be hard on Keith, and she can’t help but act like it’ll be a softer blow if she makes up for lost time now.

“Forget that, you’ve got other things to make up for,” is what her friend Nargis has to say. “Come on, girl! You’re about to go into space for a _year_.”

“And you can’t hook up with either of the Holts,” Michael says. “You’re all going to be ten feet away from each other at all times, I’m pretty sure that’s illegal.”

Shiro rolls her eyes without rancor. “You guys are dogs. I do not need to hook up with anyone!”

“It’s not a need, it’s a want,” Nargis says. “And you’re allowed to have both of those things, by the way.”

“Hey, I’ll volunteer,” Michael says, wiggling his eyebrows. “Be honest, when’s the last time you came without using your ri-“

Nargis smacks his shoulder, jerking her head towards her right - towards Keith, who’s sitting alone at the end of the bar and, sure enough, is listening in on them, judging by the death glare he’s giving Michael. Shiro can’t help but grin guiltily at the sight.

She knows the common rumor that Keith has a crush on her. Adelaide had said much the same, not long before they broke up; Shiro has never put much stock in it. When Keith acts the way he does, it's probably because Shiro is the first mentor to give him consistent, positive attention since…well, maybe forever. If he does have a crush, he’s always been polite about it. And never shown the least sign of acting on it, at least to Shiro's eyes.

Shiro claps Michael on the shoulder, makes a suggestion about his volunteering skills that has Nargis snorting into her beer, and withdraws, weaving her way through the crowd until she reaches Keith’s stool.

“Hanging in there?” Shiro says, nudging her elbow against his side. “Sorry about that; I didn’t mean to abandon you.”

Keith shakes his head. “I like people-watching.”

“This crowd probably gives you plenty of material, huh?” Shiro says.

Keith reveals a rare grin. “Yeah.” He jerks his thumb at a couple in the corner. “Those two are both cheating on their fiancés…” he points to another guy at the bar, at the far end, “He’s dealing with a break-up…” he points again, “…and that guy is a horny asshole.”

Shiro follows Keith's line of sight to Michael, who currently seems to be hitting on one of the younger student teachers. Michael is a friend, but he can be a little…bold. “Okay, yeah, I can’t deny that. No Keith stamp of approval?”

“No,” Keith says, so deadpan that Shiro can’t help but laugh. “The bartender brought you another drink, by the way.” He slides a glass of whiskey across the counter: he has the top covered with his hand, like someone’s going to slip her something right here at the bar. Shiro grins at him and mock-ruffles his hair, which makes him put up a mock-fuss in return. Always so protective, this kid.

They leave the bar roughly two hours later. Shiro lets Keith pilot the flyer back. Not because she’s drunk, as she insists to her friends, but because Keith could use the practice. That causes more than a few eyeball rolls all around.

But Shiro must have drunken more than she thought, because by the time they get back to the Garrison she’s ready to fall down and sleep for the next century. She’s so tired that Keith insists on escorting her to her room - not uncommon - and so tired that she lets him - a first. By the time they reach it, she’s nearly staggering, and Keith has to gently help her inside and over to her bunk. Maybe she’s just losing her edge. Maybe it’s her condition weakening her, and she’ll have to face the usual firing squad of Garrison doctors in the morning.

Maybe - she thinks briefly as Keith lowers her into bed, a thought that was meant to be forgotten - maybe someone _did_ slip her something.

* * *

Everything feels weird when Shiro wakes up.

It comes hazily, the way she wakes up after a very long day. She feels stiff and sore and oddly positioned - could she have fallen asleep like this? - with her knees pressed back against her chest. But no, there are hands gripping her thighs: warm, calloused, strong hands. She feels cold air on her chest and on her legs, and something pushing inside her slick, slippery cunt, stretching her open in the most vulnerable way possible.

She opens her eyes and sees Keith’s face above her.

Shiro’s too out of it to speak. She stares up at him, mouth slack, and then glances down at herself with an effort. She’s still wearing her Garrison uniform, at least partially: her shirt has been unbuttoned and bra unhooked to let her breasts spill out, wobbling heavily with each movement, and her skirt is tucked up around her waist. Her underwear’s been shoved aside, and those are Keith’s clothed hips pressing against her ass. It’s his cock inside of her, pumping in and out in a slow, steady rhythm.

“Shhh,” Keith murmurs. His hands are pressing down on her legs, pushing them back and out of the way. “Just relax, Shiro.”

Shiro whimpers, squeezing her eyes shut. When she opens them again the world swims around her. Her body feels so heavy, so limp and feverish…the cock thrusting in her cunt drives in at a new angle, a deeper one, and it sends a shiver through her that curls and dies in her belly. When she goes to move her arms, she can’t. They’re too leaden, hanging down by her side - it’s like her body won’t respond to her. “Keeeit’h...”

Keith shushes her again, putting a finger to her mouth to stop her slurring voice. “Just relax,” he repeats. “I’m helping you relax. Doesn’t that feel good?”

It does; it does, but Shiro is scared and doesn’t understand why, doesn’t understand why it feels so good and so wrong when Keith bottoms out inside her. She whines, and Keith’s silencing finger turns into a hand, holding her jaw as gently as possible.

“I just need you to be quiet, okay?” he whispers. His voice is low and urgent. “There’s nothing to worry about. I’m going to make you come, and then I’ll clean you up, and you won’t remember anything later. Okay?”

Shiro’s head is spinning, and she wants to protest, but then his other hand slips between her legs and slides over her clit, trapping it between two fingers and plucking at it, rubbing until it’s coated with her own wetness. Shiro’s whine turns into a moan, muffled against Keith’s palm.

“Yeah,” Keith breathes. He keeps rubbing, little circles that make Shiro’s pussy pulse and squeeze down on his cock. “Is this…is this how you do it? Is this how you touch yourself?” His hips start moving again, and he drops his hand from her mouth. Shiro just lays there, rocking back and forth as he goes deeper, harder.

They had celebrated his eighteenth birthday just a month ago. Shiro keeps thinking about that. Is this the first time he’s had sex? Maybe; he fucks like someone used to pleasing himself more than others. But he keeps his fingers moving on her clit, and each thrust feels more deliberate, more aimed at what draws shivers and whimpers from her. Trust Keith to approach sex like a battle plan. The sick little wave of humor washes over her, and Shiro closes her eyes again.

She can feel her orgasm getting closer. It’s like she’s standing in front of an oncoming train, unavoidable and inevitable. She can’t stop it, can’t control her body; all she can do it lay there under Keith as it shakes her apart. “Keeei’h,” she moans, a little louder than before, but he ignores her.

“You look so…” He stops, concentrating as he rolls Shiro’s clit between two fingers. She squirms in response. “So - good. Better than I imagined. I used to think about doing this all the time. When - when you started seeing Addy, I was so mad, but now - “ he drives his hips down in a particularly vicious thrust, and Shiro lets out a hiccupy gasp, “ - now you’re all mine.”

He starts rubbing her clit fast and hard, pushing back the hood in a way that’s both painful and satisfying. “Mine,” he says - he keeps looking at her, why does he keep _looking at her?_ \- and the venom in his voice is shocking. He spits directly onto her pussy, onto her clit, and before she can even react goes back to rubbing it even harder, all while his cock drives into her; it’s too much, too much, and Shiro comes with a sharp, stuttering exhale.

Her orgasm takes him by surprise, she thinks, because he loses his rhythm and stops there, buried inside her, eyes fixed on her face as she trembles and clenches and tries to breathe. Shiro can’t help but meet his gaze: his eyes are wide and dark, intent and hungry and drinking in every detail. _Why?_

Then Keith bites his lip and keeps fucking her, right through the end of her orgasm and into the beginning of his own. He grunts and pulls out - not quick enough to keep some of his cum from splashing against her pussy - but then hastily crouches over her, using one hand to jerk his cock. The last few jets spray over her tits, hot and obscene. “Fucking gorgeous,” he says, panting, and Shiro moans again.

She can’t lift a finger to resist when Keith buries his head between her breasts, licking his own come off of them. Afterwards, he leans up, takes her chin in hand, and kisses her. Shiro also can’t kiss back, but Keith takes control for her, shoving his tongue into her mouth until the bitter taste of cum slides over her palate.

“I made you feel good, didn’t I?” Keith says when he pulls back. His tone of voice is familiar: the one he uses when he’s coming off a victorious high, wanting praise and happy to receive it. She doesn’t know what he sees in her face, but it’s enough to make him smile. “Yeah, I did.”

Shiro doesn’t pass out then. She does a few minutes later, when Keith has his head between her thighs and is sucking at her oversensitive clit, but even then this is all already starting to feel like an uneasy dream, a nightmare that she won’t be able to place.

And just like Keith said, when she wakes up the next morning, still half-dressed and sore in her bed, she doesn’t remember a thing.


End file.
